


Close Study

by Shockcakes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Mating Press, Quickies, Some British Slang, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: A frustrated Sonia decides to take a more physical approach to her readings.





	Close Study

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look a bandwagon.
> 
> Also ayy we got official names for the trainers.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are 18+

Coffee.

A professor’s best friend.

Such was a fact that assistant Sonia Magnolia learned quickly.

It was an ongoing cycle: study, research, sleep, repeat. The third part was what gave her to most trouble. Her grandmother was gracious enough to provide access to her extensive library of books and research notes made by professors from the region and beyond.

It was right around Professor Elm where Sonia almost passed out.

Her aggravation was not to be mistaken for disinterest. She adored studying Pokemon, from the effects of regional climates on development to the concepts of mega evolution. It _fascinated_ her.

However, the study regimen was steadily wearing her down. Professor Magnolia saw her potential, her passion and drive in her work. Sonia didn’t want to let her grandmother down and yet…

She needed a _break_.

“Hoooookay.” With a mild groan, she leaned back into her chair, taking a sip of her rocket fuel and swiping her exhausted eyes. “Lessee here, mister Elm. Breeding. Breeeeeeding. Ah!”

Riding her current energy surge, Sonia scanned through her latest in imported texts. The Johtonian professor was the first and foremost authority on the studies of Pokemon breeding. Must be going well for him if he was able to write bloody five books on it.

“Hm. ‘Based on current findings, there are over a dozen egg groups between Pokemon. In order for an egg to be produced, the two Pokemon must be part of the same egg group although research has shown there to be several special cases.’”

Sonia wondered just how he managed to figure out all of these breakthroughs. The “special cases” part piqued her interest. She could just imagine how such experimenting would go, twisting her cherry blonde hair around her index finger at the very thought. The man would have to have studied how _hundreds_ of Pokemon fu-

Her coffee accidentally came back up with a choke after slipping down the wrong tube. She mentally chastised herself for daydreaming about _that_ now of all times. The last thing she needed was to be frustrated and…in the mood.

She turned the page. “‘Trainers will often receive eggs through leaving Pokemon at daycare centers. This practice is quite common in hopes of producing offspring-“ another twirl of her hair, “-with specific natures and/or moves.”

That was new to her. Trainers really would let their Pokemon breed with each other…

…day after day…

And should their efforts turn up fruitless…

Why here he legs squirming?

_Oh. Lovely._

Sonia tore her eyes away from the page before her mind could spiral any further. A shame most of the damage was already done to her panties, she was sure. Ordinarily, she would’ve been at home within the comfortable solitude of her room and free to release any pent up stress accumulated over time.

Well, she was _technically_ in privacy. It was late, she knew and it was as though anyone would randomly pop into the library this late. Maybe she could sneak in a quick-

_Bloody hell, are you daft?! What are you even thinking?!_

Her common sense had won out this time; For the best probably, she thought. What would the staff say if they caught sight of the professor’s granddaughter relieving herself in public?

 _Suck it up_ , Sonia told herself. She could rub one out in privacy later.

Before the assistant could bellyache any further, she heard the faint sound of the door opening. Most likely the professor to check up on her studies and what not.

“Sorry, I’m taking a tad too long in the library, Nanna.” Sonia held back a yawn. She stretched for the hundredth time that night, she knew. “It’s not too late is it?”

“Late doesn’t exactly describe it, love.” Said not-Professor-Magnolia. Surprised, Sonia glanced over to see one of the new trainers in the Professor’s stead. Victor, Sonia remembered; a well-mannered lad he seemed. He had even befriended the champion’s younger brother. The trainer had a sort of boyish look to him with that babyface of his despite his mature age. He was quite the looker too.

  _Quite_ the looker. She wondered how much Pokemon he would leave…in…the daycare.

Somehow Sonia had impressed herself, coming up with a daydream that didn’t sound even the slightest bit suggestive in her own head. “Don’t tell me, it’s morning already.”

“Alright, I won’t.”

Her face planted on the table proper. “Rubbish...” There was a light clink of a plate being set right next to her along with the smell of fresh eggs and buttered toast.

She raised her head, greeted to a plate of freshly cooked food and a kindly glance. “I noticed you missed breakfast.” Victor said.

Sonia blinked, her fried brain taking a full minute to realize he was right. A tender smile crept along her cheeks. “For me? Aww, you shouldn’t have, mate!” Every bone in her body twinged from the unintentional crack of her voice. She had this inexplicable repugnance towards making a fool of herself in front of him.

“It’s no trouble!” He said. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all!” Sonia replied a little too quickly. She made sure to turn her face to look like she was focused on her work. No doubt her cheeks were flushed right now.

Victor propped a seat next to her. “So what does the professor have you studying? Research on Dynamax?”

“Actually no. Nanna has me learning what I can from her colleges in the other regions first. Right now I’m on Pokemon-” Sonia’s body tingled as the word left her mouth, “ _breeding_.” She felt like an immature tween giggling after learning the lingo from some boorish adult magazine.

“Oh, so how they shag and the like?”

Shag. That’s certainly a word she needed in her thoughts at the moment. Especially now as she had a handsome young man sitting comfortably within snogging distance.

Not that…she was thinking about such things.

“S-Something like that.” Her face tinged a slight pink when Victor shifted closer to her. She made the foolish choice of trying to put her focus back on Elm’s research.

 _Pokemon do not need to be of the same species to breed with one another so long as they fall into the same egg group such as Lopunny and Pangoro_.

That’s an…interesting pairing. Isn’t Pangoro 7 feet tall? And built like a brick house?? Sonia could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as her mind betrayed her once again. The thought of a tiny, innocent Lopunny being taking by a buff _strapping_ Pangoro. Did Elm test that??

“Sonia?” In her roused stupor, the assistant remembered she had company. “You’re looking a mite flustered.”

She swallowed, her fidgety hands going straight for her hair once more. By now, she should’ve had natural curls. Her eyes fell on Victor. _Arceus_ , his was a face she’d have no qualms using to quell the burning in her loins. _Did he have a girlfriend yet?_ she couldn’t help but wonder as he offered an honest grin. It was becoming less and less obvious to tell who was arousing her more; Pokemon breeding or him.

The restless allnighter combined with her growing excitement was steadily wearing down her inhibitions. Perhaps this was a sign to finally put down Elm and his horny research. Tired of all the frustration, Sonia decided to make a play.

“Victor?”

“Yes, love?” The touch of Galarian in his accent made his voice sound more attractive than it should’ve. The dirtier parts of her mind could only imagine what he’d sound like from the two of them moaning at each other’s mercy.

Sonia’s hand placed on his shoulder, inching her closer to his ear. In a husky voice, she whispered, “I need your help with some… _studies_.”

She could tell he was a smart boy. The way he blushed as he heard the low tone of her voice. He shot her glance as if to ask, _Here? Now?_

Sonia’s bedroom eyes responded for her.

“Uh…wh-um…” Victor twiddled his thumbs, suddenly unable to make direct eye contact.

Shit. She wasn’t coming on too strong was she? Was he uncomfortable? _Shit, shit, shit._

“Sh-Um, s-sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“Are…are you flirting? With me?”

The air in the library suddenly became thick. “Nnn-Maybe.”

Her chest almost fluttered after seeing him look so…embarrassed. Like the boy next door who just had his schoolyard crush confess to him. It was _adorable_.

Sonia smiled, feeling that weight of awkwardness lift from her shoulders. Now she was left with a soft blushy boy who was just all but begging for her complete attention. Her confidence returned to her, enough to take residence atop his lap while her arms fell on either side of his shoulders. He held no visible objects.

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

Sonia marveled at how dumb that line sounded.

“Please do.”

Even more so when it worked.

She couldn’t help but feel a sense of victory when their lips finally met. Victor was expectedly chaste, doing nothing to overstep his boundaries. His hands kept to her upper hips like a true gentleman.

A shame she didn’t need a gentleman.

The frustrated assistant took initiative for him; his wrists were sent under her teal blouse by her hand. They broke only briefly to catch a breath yet Sonia would dive back in. The assistant’s boldness grew from his submissive nature. She couldn’t really fault him for being like that. Something told her he had little experience in this aspect. Not like that was a problem.

She broke again, flashing mischievous smirk as now her hands roamed along his body. Sonia’s grabby fingers reached under his shirt, feeling up his chest. He held no large amounts of musculature. He wasn’t anything along the lines of gym leader Milo but it was enough. She playfully pinched his nipples as she traveled up his shirt.

“You can touch me too, you know. ”

Victor blushed, offering up a nervous smile. “Right! I can-I can do that.”

If that was to be true, he didn’t show it. Nervous hands ventured only slightly down to her rear, seemingly too hesitant to move much further or even properly fondle her.

“Victor, you wouldn’t happen to be a virgin would you?”

“N-no!” He was a little too quick to answer…before eventually caving. “Yes…”

Sonia giggled lightly at his cute little blushing face. “Don’t be so embarrassed, mate.” She eased in close until she was beside his ear.

“I’ll be gentle.”

Victor’s face burned redder than his shirt. There was no end to the enjoyment to be had just from watching him be so flustered. It was a bit mean spirited, Sonia admitted but could anyone blame her for wanting to have a little fun?

With a coy smirk, Sonia hiked her blouse upwards, flashing her exposed breasts mere inches from her partner’s face. She thanked her past self for deciding not to wear a bra the day before. Her own arousal showed quite visibly from her rosy pink buds eagerly awaiting any attention he would give. The urge to strip him down and take turns ravaging each other was there but Sonia remembered; there was still the imminent presence of just about anyone who could pop out of that door.

“Suppose I don’t need to asking if you’re liking the show, then?” As if on command, Sonia felt something poke below her thighs. “You gonna cop a feel or what?”

Victor swallowed the dry lump that formed in his throat. He followed her order, slipping the taut bud into his mouth. Despite his inexperienced touch, her entire body shuddered. Bolder he grew, unable to resist the urge to spring forth his tongue. Sonia held back a squeal as his mouth soon closed around her right breast.

Sonia’s stubborn mind thought back to the Pangoro and Lopunny. She may have had to tweak the fantasy somewhat but the idea was still there; drastic size difference between two amazingly horny Pokemon. She was no doubt a good head above him in height. Victor’s physical stature wasn’t anything special but honestly, the young man was so darling cute that she resisted the urge to talk about caring him around in her purse. She was sure that wasn’t what he needed to hear now of all times.

Victor was having the time of his life suckling on her tits. She had nonchalantly removed his beanie, freeing his mop of brunette hair. “ _Nnn_ …yeah. You like that don’t you?” He responded with a muffled _Mmhm_ before swirling his tongue in circles around the engorged nipple. If Sonia didn’t know any better, she’d think he’d done this before.

There was something poking underneath her thighs but she had a guess as to what that could be. She too was growing restless, ready to quench that persistent thirst. She was grinding on him now. Sonia could already feel the damp stain in her panties which was soon spreading to the crotch of her leggings. Arceus, she _needed_ him.

Victor made a cute sound of disappointment when she had suddenly lifted herself off of him. The rest of his complaint died in his throat as he was tugged upright by his shirt. Frantically, Sonia had cleared most of the clutter from her table before seating herself on it. Elm’s research notes had been appreciatively shoved off to the side, its job completed.

“Let’s move on to something more ‘hands-on’, yeah?”

Victor nodded eagerly in response. With a smirk, Sonia lowered her leggings and panties to her knees, knowing full well not to toss them aside in the possible event that they were suddenly interrupted. Her legs spread, revealing her pussy, damp and aching for attention.

Sonia gave him a sly wink. “Now then, get ready to take notes.”

“Notes on wha-“

He hadn’t expected his face being shoved between her legs. The assistant was careful with him, taking heed not to roughly handle his brown locks nor to just slam his face against her hips. Sonia locked him in place, just enough to rub her glistening sex against his mouth and nose before Victor finally took the hint. His arms hooked around her plump hips, giving him comfortable access to her. Her back arched when she sensed what could’ve only been his tongue, experimentally lapping at her pussy.

Clumsy yet persistent licks sent tingles up and down Sonia’s spine. “Mnn…Higher, Victor. Higher!”

He followed her direction until she wrapped her thighs around his head. Sounds of euphoria seeped from her lips with each lick. He was experimenting. Sonia could tell. Victor’s tongue explored her outer folds, making music with her cries in the most satisfying way. Any previous stress was starting to melt away from her.

His agile muscle moved higher and higher until he hit a swollen bulb that turned her moans into light shrieks. If that didn’t signify how well he was doing, Sonia herself was practically screaming it.

“Ohhhh! Oh, _Victor_! Mnnh! Riiiight there!”

He focused all of his efforts on the immediate pleasure zone, suckling on it and twisting his tongue in circles in a manner similar to how she was twirling her hair.

Sonia bit her lip, knowing precisely that long overdue relief was just around the corner. She was reluctant to bring the current session to an end, but there was more that her perverted mind begged her to do. A slight tug of Victor’s head removed him from her lower lips. He looked at her with a confused look, not unlike a Lillipup. 

“Did-did I muck something up?”

“You were bloody _aces_ , Victor. Don’t even talk like that.” She panted with a drunken smile across her face. “But we still have one more ‘project’ to work on.” Her finger teasingly flicked the tip of his erection. He took the hint. Her partner fumbled with his jeans, mentally cursing himself for choosing _now_ to forget how belts worked. “Come on, love, chop chop! I showed you mine, give mama the good-“ her jaw dropped just as quickly as the garment fell to his ankles. She couldn’t even properly finish her teasing once she laid eyes on him.

Victor noticed the sudden silence. He decided he disliked sudden silence. “Uh-erm…is it…am I good enough?” Embarrassed, he turned his head away, too nervous to attempt making sense of her look of pure shock.

Sonia wasn’t having any of that.

A strong grab brought him onto the table with her, suddenly hovering above her half nude body sprawled across the stand. Victor witnessed a carnal desire from within her eyes, bordering on to pure, unfettered lust.

That was a bad sign, right?...Right?

“Love?”

“Ye-yeah?”

“ _Destroy me_.”

She didn’t need to tell him twice. Every cell in his brain acted on simple impulse. Keeping the needy assistant waiting was at the very bottom of the list. So much in fact that it wasn’t even on it.

Victor’s arms hooked under her legs, raising them upwards so that Sonia’s ass and pussy were on full display. In her mind, she hadn’t expected to be placed in this embarrassing position. Her partner seemed to enjoy it as she swore he grew an inch bigger or too. It was actually charming in a weird sense; seeing that he wasn’t the pure untainted virgin after all.

Victor ungracefully attempted to align himself with her entrance, ending up accidentally tracing down her soaked lips each time. Again, _adorable_ , but as much as she would’ve loved to watch him fumble a bit before finally getting it, she didn’t have the luxury of patience at the moment.

The sudden seizing of his dick caused Victor to stiffen. “Apologies, love,” Sonia dug his tip into her awaiting pussy, “but I really _really_ need this!” Her legs locked around his hips, forcibly jerking his entire body to her.

The wind almost left his stomach like a blow to the gut. Sonia was squeezing him, both on the outside and the inside; arms at his back and lower midsection as if to keep him in place while her inner walls clasped his manhood. He returned her grip with one of his own, his arms hooking under her legs and grasping her ass. Her larger height meant that he couldn’t reach her face in this position, but was still able to gain some wiggle room planting his face between her exposed breasts. All Victor could think about was just how _tight_ she was.

“Oooh! V-Vic!” Sonia’s tongue lolled from her mouth when she felt that initial thrust. Sensation after sensation pounded at her entire body as hard as Victor was. She needed this. Arceus, she _deserved_ this. The routine grind of studying book after book had earned her the hot, raw fucking of a handsome lad ten times over.

His hips rocked her back and forth on top of the table. Sounds of nothing but moans and wet slapping filled the library. From the corner of her eye, she caught the time on her phone. It was already past 9. The professor could be in here any minute to check up on her. Knowing that anyone could stroll through the door and find the professor’s granddaughter engaging in such lecherous acts filled her with a whore’s excitement.

…Maybe an assistant’s dread too. Perhaps it was best to hurry this along.

Sonia hoped Victor wouldn’t take offense when her hands placed on his ass. Then again, copping a feel during _sex_ didn’t sound like something that would raise any eyebrows. Victor seemed too caught up in the haze to mind. She manually pumped him into her aching pussy, pouring even more force into his thrusts.

Just staring at that door made her hasten him. Another day, at some other opportune moment of privacy, she’ll properly have him debilitate her ability to walk but not now.

“S-Sonia! Sonia, I think…I’m getting close!”

“Come on, sweetie,” she cooed into his ear, “you’re almost there.”

 

Release was knocking at both their doors. Neither of them attempted fighting it. Sweet reprieve didn’t erupt with a roar or a cry but with a whine. As Sonia quietly squealed his name, his manhood twitched and pulsed.

It was not before long until the weight of two powerful orgasms crashed on top of them both, primarily Sonia. She felt his hips buckle, pumping strand after strand of liquid heat while her own climax wracked her entire body. Victor collapsed, releasing his hold on her rear and partly certain his hands had left some kind of mark on them.

Short of breath, Sonia afforded herself a few moments of staring at the ceiling in spiritual clarity. At that moment, she achieved levels of total cohesiveness she’d thought impossible. All of the knowledge contained within her grandmother’s library, the towers of books she had painstakingly analyzed, all came together into a level of understanding that defied meaning. That defied-

And it was gone.

Sonia blinked. “Victor?”

Her reply was an exhausted “ _hrnng_?” from the trainer buried between her tits.

“I think I’ve compiled enough notes on that little _project._ ”

Something else he muttered out but was lost in translation, rather deciding to let his tired thumbs up do the talking for him. Sonia coddled him, hiking Victor closer to her to lay an affectionate peck on his forehead. The moment lasted longer than it should have, the two parties remaining half indecent on top of the mess of a workspace they created…

…The door opened.

The familiar _thunk_ of a wooden cane immediate clued the two of them in on who had entered the library quarters.

“Good heavens!” Professor Magnolia gasped in complete shock as she laid eyes on her assistant. “Sonia?”

The granddaughter in question instantly met Magnolia’s eyes, glances of total confusion and surprise being exchanged between them. The assistant looked flushed and exhausted, her orange hair frazzled and messy. Unusual for her given how often she maintained it.

“Did you stay here all night?”

Sonia, sitting comfortably at her table, smiled in embarrassment. The haphazard assortment of notes sprawled across the table spoke for her. “Sorry, Nanna. Was a bit too caught up in my studies.”

“You shouldn’t overwork yourself, dear.” The professor adjusted her glasses as she smiled gingerly. “Why don’t you take a break for the day? Take a nice nap and then go out for a stroll. The weather’s lovely outside!”

Professor Magnolia would never know of the relief that washed over her granddaughter as she uttered the word “break”. “Thanks, Nanna! I will!”

Magnolia smiled, waving goodbye to her granddaughter as she exited the library. Sonia’s ears listened for the sound of her cane growing fainter and fainter before she signaled to the adjacent bookcase.

“Is she gone?”

Sonia nodded. “You’re fine.”

A very nervous and _very_ half-naked Victor stepped out, warily glancing around the library just in case any other passersby decided to pop in. Sonia smirked wryly at him. “You probably shouldn’t have tossed these aside, mate.” How his forlorn jeans ended up in her possession in time to keep out of the professor’s line of sight, he would never know.

Victor’s face lit red as he gingerly took back his pants. “R-Right.” Sonia’s not-so-subtle glances didn’t serve to alleviate the embarrassment. “Thanks.”

A pregnant quietness fell; just long enough for the two to contemplate all that had just transpired.

“Oh and Victor?” A blush of her own graced her cheeks. “When you come back from all of your adventuring and Pokemon battles,” between sneaking looks at his adorably cute butt, Sonia nonchalantly twirled the same strand hair she often did, “bring me back a Lopunny.”

The trainer stared at her in confusion yet she smiled, all the same, hurrying him out the door with a light smack of his rear.

Hopefully, she’d have her Pangoro ready and waiting by then.


End file.
